oriental_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Units
Civil Units Settlers Maybe this is a group of adventurous souls setting off to create a new life for themselves in an unclaimed area of the world, maybe they are refugees from an advancing enemy, maybe they are being forced to relocate by the whims of an unscrupulous overlord. Whatever their reasons, you can use them to found a new settlement in a suitable location. Be sure to protect them carefully, as they have little defense against enemy soldiers. And while they may not be captured, they MAY be killed. * Attack 0 * Defense 3 * Armor 3 * Movement 3 * Morale 1 * Non combat unit. * Moves slowly in forests and marshes. * Can found a new settlement. * Costs 2 population to recruit. * Adds population to a settlement if disbanded in its territory. Combat Considerations Combat is decided by many factors such as terrain, morale, unit strengths, leadership and battle plans. Attrition and Recovery Military units will suffer attrition and gain experience as they participate in battles. Their current unit size and moral is shown at the bottom of their "unit card." If the unit returns to the territory of a friendly city capable of creating that type of unit the "wounded" units of that type will recover. A green indicator at the top of the unit card will indicate when its strength is being replenished. Battle Experience Units become more effective with battle experience. Each chevron shown in the upper right of their unit card represents 10% more combat effectiveness due to experience. This will NOT be reduced by replenishment. Peasant Militia Units [[Peasant_Light_Spearmen|'Peasant Light Spearmen']] With their short spears and light shields these soldiers can huddle together to defend themselves, but are nimble enough to operate in difficult terrain. Their basic equipment means they are easy to train and equip. * Attack 4 * Defense 8 * Armor 5 * Movement 4 * Morale 2 * Men: 60 * Cost: 0 * Upkeep: 15 * May return to recruitment pool when disbanded in friendly territory. 'Peasant Long Spearmen' With their long two handed spears, and close formation this unit has a strong defense against both foot and mounted attack. However, lacking shields does leave them a little vulnerable to missile fire. * Attack 3 * Defense 10 * Armor 3 * Movement 4 * Morale 2 * Men: 72 * Cost: 0 * Upkeep: 15 * Attack strength x2 attacking cavalry or chariots. * Defense strength x4 against cavalry or chariots. * Major combat penalty in forests and on steep hills. Moderate penalty in marshes. * May return to recruitment pool when disbanded in friendly territory. 'Peasant Light Archers' These militia soldiers may not be the greatest archers, but they are cheap to raise, and when it comes to missile barrages, quantity has its own quality. Requires Bowyer. * Attack 4 * Ranged Attack 3 * Fire Damage 1 * Defense 4/6 * Armor 3 * Movement 4 * Morale 2 * Men: 60 * Cost: 0 * Upkeep: 15 * Fires flaming ammunition that can burn down wooden palisade walls, and any towers, or gates. * May return to recruitment pool when disbanded in friendly territory. * Costs: 0 to Raise 15 to maintain per turn 'Peasant Dagger Axemen' Equipped with a long handled dagger axe, these men can deliver lethal chopping blows, and hook aside shields. As ill trained farmers, they may not have the stomach for a prolonged fight, but used wisely can be deadly. Historically they were the mainstay of early Chinese infantry forces. * Attack 6 * Defense 7 * Armor 5 * Movement 4 * Morale 2 * Armor piercing melee attack. Opponent's armor modifier by 0.5. * May return to recruitment pool when disbanded in friendly territory. 'Tribal Units' 'Tribal Light Archers' These men have learned to use the bow since childhood, practicing the art of archery to catch game. and protect their herds from predators, both animal and human. Although lacking the best equipment, their aim is excellent, as is their fighting ardor, though the latter can fade if things turn difficult. * Attack 6 * Ranged Attack 4 * Fire Damage 1 * Defense 5 * Armor 3 * Movement 4 * Morale 2 * Fires flaming ammunition that can burn down wooden palisade walls, and any towers, or gates. * May return to recruitment pool when disbanded in friendly territory. 'Noble Units' 'Noble Axemen' These noblemen are well equipped and ready for a fight. Their deadly dagger axes can deal lethal blows, and their armor gives them good protection at the expense of being heavy and clumsy. * Attack 10 * Defense 14 * Armor 9 * Movement 4 * Morale 4 * Armor piercing melee attack. Reduces opponent's armor modifier by 0.5. * May return to recruitment pool when disbanded in friendly territory. * Costs: 0 to Raise 35 to maintain per turn Trained Units 'Trained Dagger Axemen' A force of trained men will be much superior to part time militias in combat. Their sharp bronze dagger axes can inflict lethal blows to any enemies, even those in heavy armor. * Attack 8 * Defense 9 * Armor 5 * Movement 4 * Moral 3 * Armor piercing melee attack. Reduces opponent's armor modifier by 0.5. 'Trained Archers' A force of low born men kept permanently under arms, will acquire skill with weapons far beyond barely trained militia. Although they may not quite equal those born under a life of war, they can still put down an impressive rain of arrows, * Attack 6 * Ranged attack 4 * Fire Damage 1 * Defense 6 * Armor 3 * Movement 4 * Morale 3 * Men: 60 * Cost: 140 * Upkeep: 30 * Fires flaming ammunition that can burn down wooden palisade walls, and any towers, or gates. 'Army Halberds' Well trained men using the fearsome halberd. The halberd's length and sharp point provide good protection against cavalry and chariots, and its sharp point is effective against armor. However, the lack of a shield may leave the halberds vulnerable to missile fire if they can't be equipped with armor. * Attack 8 * Defense 8 * Armor 3 * Movement 4 * Morale 3 * Men: 60 * Cost: 140 * Upkeep: 30 * Armor piercing melee attack. Reduces opponent's armor modifier by 0.5. * Defense strength x 2 against cavalry or chariots. * Moderate combat penalty in marshes, forests and on steep hills. 'Heavy Spearmen' With stout shields and long spears, the Heavy Spearmen can form a strong core to an army. They can hold off mounted and foot soldiers alike, creating a base for other arms to launch their assaults from. * Attack 6 * Defense 14 * Armor 7 * Movement 4 * Moral 3 * Men: 60 * Cost: 100 * Upkeep: 30 * Attack strength x 2 against cavalry or chariots. * Defense strength x 4 against cavalry or chariots. * Moderate combat penalty in marshes, forests and on steep hills. Palace Units Picked Swordsmen * Attack 8 * Defense 14 * Armor 7 * Movement 5 * Morale: 4 * Men: 60 * Cost: 170 * Upkeep: 35 * 25% combat bonus in marsh or forest, * Not slowed down on Marshes, * Requires: Palace, Swordsmith, Armorer (Imperial Era) Category:Units Category:Combat Category:Browse